1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hermetic compressor, and more particularly, to a hermetic compressor capable of supplying oil even during a low-speed operation.
2. Related Art
A general hermetic compressor includes a motor part provided in a hermetic container and generating power, and a compression part operating upon receiving power from the motor part. The hermetic compressor may be classified into reciprocating, rotary, vane, and scroll types, etc. according to a method of compressing a refrigerant, which is a compressible fluid.
In the hermetic compressor, a crank shaft coupled to a rotor of the motor part transfers power while rotating together with the rotor, and an interlocking member coupled to the crank shaft receives power from the motor part and forms a compression chamber to compress refrigerants.
A lower part of the hermetic container of the hermetic compressor is filled with oil, an oil path is formed in an axial direction of the crank shaft, and an oil feeder is installed at a lower end of the oil path so as to be immersed in oil. As the crank shaft rotates, oil is pumped along the oil path to be fed. In such a structure, oil feeding needs to be smoothly made even during a low-speed operation in which the crank shaft rotates slowly.